


Possession

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Rin finds that he can't resist the strange urges he's been having around Suguro, and his deeper desires begin to exert themselves. Little does he know, demons need to take mates...and even the son of Satan isn't immune to such biological urges. Lucky for him Suguro shows up at the right time and place...maybe not so lucky for Suguro though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place some time after the end of the anime, once Rin and Co have graduated and become full exorcists. One shot with potential to continue if there is enough interest.

Kurikara flashed in the light of the mostly full moon, precluding an inhuman shriek which echoed in the night air. A demon dissolved into molecular nothingness , a sigh of satisfaction escaping Rin. The whisper of steel and a soft click saw Kurikara sheathed, and the blue flames that flickered across his body extinguished. 

“I think that was the last of them.” Suguro said, interlacing strong fingers in front of him before stretching over his head, joints crackling in protest.

They’d become a good team the past few years - Suguro the Aria-Dragoon and Rin the Knight - and were frequently sent out to dispatch violent demons, and to peacefully resolve issues with the ones which were just scared or confused. Kuro came with them more often than not, but recently it had just been the two of them, the Nekomata accompanying Yukio in lieu of his normal partner, who was laid up with injuries.

Something still felt off to Rin though. His body itched with a sense of anticipation, and restlessness. 

Tentatively he sniffed at the air for more demon-trace, and found nothing aside from a few coal-tars floating around the perimeter of the graveyard aimlessly. The only living scent aside from his own was that of Suguro. 

He inhaled deeply, something in the essence making him feel light-headed…giddy almost.

How…how had he never noticed how Suguro smelled? The man seemed to emit an enticing aroma of sandalwood and old books. It did something strange to Rin’s insides, and with an almost feral growl, he shoved the taller man up against a moss-draped crypt wall, nose sniffing insistently across Suguro’s chest and neck.

“What the hell, dumbass?” Suguro snarled at Rin, hands grasping at his coat and trying to shove him off with only limited success. 

Rin let out a sound that could only be described as a moan. It startled Suguro into stillness, and he was left powerless when Rin took his chance and leaned in, tongue dragging from collarbone all the way up the muscled column of Suguro’s neck. 

He tasted of sweat and dust, but oh how it made Rin’s dick twitch in his pants. 

A scarlet blush spread its way across the bridge of Suguro’s nose, and he sputtered incoherently. Suddenly, Rin’s hands were gripping his hips tightly, pressing a surprisingly insistent erection against Suguro’s thigh. 

With single-minded intent, Rin leaned in to trap Suguro’s lower lip between his teeth, lips brushing softly in contrast with the sharp prick of slightly longer-than-normal canines. Suguro emitted a sound that managed to be both needy and shocked all at once. 

Letting Suguro’s abused lower lip go free, Rin snaked his sinfully long tongue inside the other man’s mouth, tasting and teasing the other man’s tongue into participation. 

Suguro’s brain turned white and the only thing he could contemplate was the heat racing through his veins, and the faint surprise that Rin could use his normally obnoxious mouth for the powers of good. A tiny moan rumbled up from his chest, and in a rare moment of weakness, allowed his arms to wrap around Rin’s waist, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. 

Suguro had experienced his fair share of kisses - male and female alike - but none of them came even close to the heat and hardness, and sheer intensity that was Rin Okumura. 

Something nagged at the back of his mind though…something they were supposed to do?

In a flash, it came to him, and Suguro groaned in near disappointment, as duty called louder than…whatever this was. They needed to report that the violent demon had been dispatched, and the area cleansed. Besides, this was…not something he was entirely ready for.

In a phenomenal display of willpower, Suguro shoved Rin off of him, the other male protesting with a strangled cry. Clenching one hand into a fist, Suguro hauled back and sent it shooting into Rin’s jaw like a missile, decking him. Rin stumbled back, hand automatically rising to cover his abused jaw. 

“What the hell was that for, asshole?!” Rin snarled, finally having regained full control of his mental faculties. 

Suguro huffed in irritation, arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to play off the arousal tenting his slacks and the blush on his cheeks. “Don’t just kiss people without asking, dumbass!” He snarled. 

Rin blanched white, then flushed red. “I didn’t –!” he began to protest, a confused scowl working its way across his face. “Sorry” he muttered, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head. “I dunno what came over me.” 

Suguro eyed him harshly, letting out an irritable “hmph!” before starting back in the direction they’d come. Rin watched him stroll away, eyes glued to the sway of his ass, hands itchingly aware of how firm those muscled globes had felt beneath them. 

“Let’s go, Okumura!” Suguro hollered over his shoulder. “We still need to turn in our report on the extermination before we can get some grub.” Rin blinked stupidly, fingering his jaw once more before trotting after Suguro.

“Yeah…food” he muttered, eyes still pinned to the sway of that ass.  
_____

“You wanted to see me, Sir Pheles?” Yukio asked after knocking and entering the large, almost childishly decorated office. Mephisto gestured at him to take a seat on a migraine-inducing purple and white striped armchair. 

“I’m afraid I’ve got some…uncomfortable information for you.” The man smirked, not looking the least bit uncomfortable. Yukio leaned elbows on his knees, clasping his hands beneath his jaw – waiting.

Mephisto eyed him appraisingly before mentally setting something aside and moving out from behind his desk. One hand tapped at his chin thoughtfully, twiddling with the short spike of facial hair. 

“It has come to my attention that your brother – being the one who originally inherited Satan’s powers, is coming into his demon blood a little more fully than even I had anticipated.” The drawling sentence was followed by a canny gaze that watched the younger of the Okumura twins from beneath hooded eyes. 

Yukio blanched. “What are you talking about?” Mephisto waved a calming hand at the younger twin. “Nothing to worry about…you probably won’t be affected, since you came into your power so late in life, but it is a bit troubling…”

He sighed dramatically, enjoying the nervous responses he was able to pull from the serious young man. “Rin has been displaying the signs of approaching the demon equivalent of ah…bonding. I believe that’s the term humans understand, yes? Mating, if you would prefer.”

Mephisto leaned against his desk, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as Yukio’s eyes grew blank. “He will, if he does not already, begin to feel the urges to take a ….lover. If he were a full demon it would be permanent, but I’d wager his human blood will mostly negate that effect.”

Yukio paled even further, his vivid blue eyes dilating to pinpricks. “He’s…what? A lover?” The thought was insane. His brother? With anyone?

He laughed weakly, a shred of optimistic hope clinging to the bones of sanity. “You’re joking.” He was sincerely hoping anyways. Yukio loved his brother more than life itself, but the thought of him with anyone in a romantic sense made him want to dump his brains out onto the sidewalk.

Mephisto shrugged, hands open wide, as if to indicate that he had no way of stopping this. “I’m afraid I’m not joking” his face grew entirely serious for once. “It’s something not even Satan was immune to. However, for Rin’s sake, I’d like to recommend we put him in isolation for the duration of the cycle. “

Yukio put one trembling hand to his neck, feeling his pulse fluttering wildly. “Isolation?” he asked weakly. 

Mephisto nodded. “The demon blood will insist that he take someone. Anyone, if the need gets too bad and they are within reach. He will likely not be in his right mind – and if he denies himself, he won’t be able to be gentle either. I would be remiss in my duties if I did not prevent him from…injuring one of the many lovely young ladies that attend school here.”

Yukio pressed the heel of his palms into his eye sockets, briefly wondering if he could push hard enough that his eyes would pop backwards into his brain and make him forget this whole conversation. Red and white flashed behind his lids and he eased up, regaining composure and nodding curtly at Mephisto. 

“I will handle the details of my brother’s isolation.” He stood, hands clenching into fists. “How long with this…need….last?” And will I have to experience this as well? Was the unspoken, but obvious fear lurking within vibrant blue eyes.

Mephisto twirled one lazy finger in circles at the ceiling as he mused. “Hmm. Probably three days…more if it seems he still can’t regain control of himself.” 

Yukio sighed. “Is there anything else I should know? Anything I should prepare for him?” Mephisto’s eyes lidded halfway and he looked downright pleased that Yukio had asked. 

“Plenty of water, tissues and lube.” The grin that spread across his face was almost demonic.

Yukio coughed out an astonished and horrified sound which stuck in his throat. Pounding his chest, he looked up at the man with watering eyes. “Lube?” Horror, fascination, and intrigued curiosity warred within Yukio’s gut. 

Mephisto nodded gleefully. “Oh my, yes! For all the masturbating he’ll be doing.” 

That was when Yukio’s brain threw up its metaphorical hands declaring “Peace! I’m out.” And promptly stopped doing anything aside from the most basic bodily functions of breathing and ensuring his heart continued to beat. 

A half-crazed grin twitched one corner of Yukio’s mouth, and the young man turned without a word, calmly walked through the heavy wooden doors, and slammed them shut behind him. He then, very peacefully began to smack his head into a stone pillar. 

_____

Suguro stopped short of Rin’s door, hands clutching convulsively at the tray he carried when he saw Shura sitting on the floor in front of the portal, one leg tucked under her, and sword leaning casually against her shoulder. 

“Kirigakure-san…what are you doing here?” Suguro asked warily. “Okumura-san said that Rin was just sick. I was under the impression that as soon as he gets better we’re to resume our duties patrolling the northeastern sector.” 

Shura looked up from her halfway-dozing position, blinking at the young man who shifted ever-so-awkwardly from foot to foot, as if he was embarrassed that he was even there. A low groan emitted from inside Rin’s room, followed by a rasping growl which did interesting things to Suguro’s dick.

Suguro’s eyes went wide, and he glared accusingly at the flame-haired woman. “What’s going on?” he whispered harshly. 

Shura shrugged nonchalantly. “Demon stuff. Sir Pheles ordered him confined to his room for the next few days, so get lost.”

Suguro stared down at the tray of food pensively. Ukobach had made it perfectly clear that this food was for Rin, and was fairly insistent that Suguro deliver it himself. The creature had nearly growled at Shiemi-san – who he adored – when the perky blonde had offered to take it. 

A silent battle was waged within Suguro’s mind in a matter of moments, and determination won over hesitancy. Resolve thus firmed, he stepped around Shura, reaching for the doorknob. 

“Oy! Oy!” The woman growled, leaping to her feet. “What do you think you’re doing?!” She demanded, trapping Suguro’s hand before it could fully grasp the doorknob. 

The young man leveled an even glare at the busty woman. “He gonna kill me?” He asked seriously. ‘Cuz if not, then fuck this shit. Was the unspoken but fully communicated addendum to that sentence.

Shura released his hand, a petulant scowl warping her pretty features. “No, but that’s not the point…BON!” Suguro ignored her and cracked the door open wide enough to accommodate himself and his tray before slipping through, evading Shura’s grasping hand, and slightly surprised when she didn’t follow him in. 

Squinting in the darkness, Suguro set the tray on the desk next to the door, reaching for the light switch. “Yo, dumbass.” he called softly, and flicking on the light. 

Rin’s room was small enough that only a perfunctory sweep of eyes was necessary for him to locate the other man, and the sight sent daggers of lust through his groin, and fear prancing merrily around his lungs. 

Rin was stretched out on his bed, stark naked and decorated with a light sheen of sweat. One hand had been thrown over his head and the other was vigorously stroking his straining dick, the organ shiny with precum and flushed red.

“The…fuck, pervert?!” He finally managed to stutter out, face aflame. Rin’s eyes slit open, and a mindless gaze traveled over to him, hungry and desperate. 

“Sugu-ro.” Rin panted, the hand that was draped over his head reached out in supplication. A shudder rolled over tight muscles, and his vibrant blue eyes squeezed shut briefly before opening once more – the pupils mere pinpricks bearing a fleck of red within their depths. 

Suguro knew he should leave – just fucking turn around, walk through the door and pretend this never happened - but Rin’s hand moved over his cock, and Suguro was lost, letting out a shuddering breath, eyes glued to dexterous fingers on silken flesh. 

“G…god, you smell amazing.” Rin moaned, and his hips jerked towards the ceiling. Suddenly Suguro’s tie felt far too confining around his throat, and one shaky hand moved up to loosen the noose. The movement attracted Rin’s attention, and fever-riddled eyes focused on where Suguro’s hand met tie, fingers pulling at the fabric…

…and Rin was off the bed in a flash, one hand pinning Suguro’s wrists just over his head against the door, and the other was pulling at the tie. Rin’s face moved in with purpose before he stopped, just in front of Suguro’s mouth. 

“Can I …kiss you?” he asked, breath puffing against Suguro’s lips. Pulses jumped, and the strain on Rin’s self-control was almost visible – spider silk cords endeavoring to hold back a raging beast.

“What’ll happen if I say yes?” Suguro breathed, heart beating so quickly he thought it might trip over itself. Rin groaned lowly, thrusting his dick against Suguro’s pants before leaning past his cheek to husk into one metal-studded ear…

“Everything.” 

Suguro’s head thunked back against the door and he panted hard. It was exactly what he had told himself time and time again that he didn’t want, but his body was inclined to disagree. Forcefully. Almost without his brain’s permission, he nodded – once. 

That was all it took, and Rin was attacking his lips, tongue and teeth serving as weapons. Desire spiraled, and any hesitation Suguro had felt before died a swift death in the face of almost overwhelming need, and a hand that tore buttons in its effort to remove the offending fabric from Suguro’s hard form. 

Rin moaned into his mouth, and Suguro hummed in response, hands clenching air where Rin had pinned them, and hips thrusting subtly against the length that pressed insistently against his thigh. 

Shirt undone, Rin’s hand mapped the muscled expanse of flawless skin, and pebbled nipples, while teeth reacquainted themselves with Suguro’s lower lip. Rin’s other hand slid down from tension-taut wrists to drag nails across a quivering tricep, before traveling over to join its brother in the torment of dusky brown nipples.

Suguro grunted, and moved his hands to trail light fingertips over Rin’s slim form, stroking softly over shoulders, down pecs and abs, across bony hips, and finally hesitating over black curls framing a perfect sex.

“Do it.” Rin husked against his neck, the rumbling growl evolving into a purr when Suguro complied. Tentatively, strong fingers explored the soft flesh made slick with fluid and firm with blood. Gentle touches grew more confident when he found himself rewarded with Rin’s low moan vibrating across his collarbone, until Suguro was gripping him firmly as he stroked.

“Oh yeah.” Rin sighed happily, even as his own hands made quick work of Suguro’s belt and slacks. Fabric and metal fell to the floor with a light thump, and Suguro hitched a bit, releasing Rin’s member just long enough for him to toe out of his shoes and kick slacks off to the side. 

Intent on getting the slightly larger male just as naked as he was, Rin shoved at the collared shirt that fluttered from Suguro’s shoulders, finally pulling the damnable clothing off. 

As soon as Suguro was almost completely nude save for his boxers, Rin pressed into the muscled male, and they both groaned, savoring the sensation of flesh on flesh. Not content for long, soon slim fingers were pulling insistently at the remaining cloth. 

“Impatient…” Suguro muttered, even though he assisted in their removal. Rin grinned cheekily at him, giving Suguro’s newly exposed, highly-interested dick a friendly squeeze , thumb rubbing the underside of the head. “Nice.” He commented, drawing forth a stuttering pant and intensified blush from the man.

“That’s all you got to say?” Suguro growled, somewhat embarrassed. One mischievous grin later, Rin was giving the length a languorous lick before pressing a soft kiss on the crown, lips sinfully soft. Suguro barked out a surprised noise, his arousal further compounded when Rin stood and ground their erections together.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Rin mumbled, reaching up to bury his fingers in Suguro’s hair, the taller male humming in agreement. Mouths locked in a heated kiss, the friction on their erections achingly good, and they stood there for several moments, lost in the sweet slide and drag of slick flesh against dry.

Need spiked within Rin, and he turned them, walking Suguro backwards towards the bed. “Need you.” He mumbled against the taller male’s lips, teeth scraping against flesh. Suguro growled in agreement, nipping at Rin’s lower lip in retaliation. 

“Yeah” He husked, sitting down and pulling Rin into his lap. He reached behind the demon-child and got hold of his wavering tail, stroking down the length of it just to see what would happen. “Not just…ah!” Rin gasped, spine arching, and cock leaking precome with wild abandon. 

Suguro found the texture of Rin’s tail strangely appealing, so he stroked and tugged it playfully, grinning wickedly as Rin keened and thrust himself forward against Suguro’s length. “God! Fuck. That feels…nnh.”

A growled chuckle rose from Suguro’s throat, and Rin whined when his tail was pulled forward and wrapped around their erections before a strong hand encircled the both of them, sliding the softly furred tail over erect and weeping flesh. Where that bit of creative ingenuity came from, Suguro didn’t know, but he did know that Rin’s tail was incredibly soft…and he wanted it on his dick forever. 

Shaking his head, Rin tried to clear it of the cloud of lust it had been hazed in for days now. “No…” he whispered, and Suguro’s hand stilled in its sweet torture.

“No?” He growled inquiringly. Rin’s eyes opened fully, and he pulled him in closer, their lips almost meeting, but not quite. 

“Don’t just need you now.” He panted, the expression on his face endearingly earnest. “Needed you…since always.” 

An emotion that was confusingly tender and ferocious all at once filled Suguro, and he pulled Rin that fraction of an inch close enough to kiss him with all the passion he possessed. 

“Me too. Dumbass” Suguro mumbled against Rin’s kiss-flushed lips once they’d pulled apart for breath.

Rin half-laughed against him, the sound evolving into a moan, and eventually a dominating growl. 

“Down” Rin commanded, pressing Suguro backwards into the sheets. The muscled Aria resisted a bit, before giving in to the demon-child. “What, you gonna fuck me?” He asked in a rumbling voice to hide the hint of apprehension that bloomed behind his eyes. 

Rin gave him a sweet, almost childish grin. “Yeah” he exclaimed roughly. It was ridiculous how cute he was, Suguro mused, even when he was being sexy and dominating. 

Before courage could be gathered, Suguro’s mind was shattered into a million pieces when Rin’s mouth descended onto his erection with a happy hum. The hint of fangs, and a sinfully talented tongue over sensitive flesh obliterated all coherence that remained in Suguro.

Rin savored the strong flavor of musk that spread bitter over his tongue, in spite of his body demanding he plow into the hard, willing form beneath him as quickly as possible to mark and claim the one that was his. 

Instead, he swallowed down Suguro’s impressive length, burying his nose in wiry curls, and teased a finger down towards the puckered entrance. Suguro’s near-constant groaning hitched when the pad of his finger met wrinkled flesh, rubbing gently. 

“Ah…guh!” Suguro panted “Fuck…I’ve never…”

Rin pulled off Suguro’s dick, a thin trail of saliva following him a short ways before separating. “No?” He asked, a gleam of avarice in his eyes. “No one’s ever put fingers or tongue or dick inside you?” Rin purred wickedly. 

Suguro could only shake his head weakly, in awe of the beautiful demon that hovered over his most delicate of parts like a gourmand intent on savoring every bite of the delectable morsel laid out in front of him. 

A shudder of lust rolled through Rin’s body, and he pressed the tip of one finger inside Suguro, a thrill shooting up his spine that he was the only one who had done this. :The only one that will EVER know him like this: A possessive voice whispered inside of him.

Suguro’s brow furrowed at the strange sensation of being invaded. “It’s weird” He muttered more to himself than Rin. 

Rin had heard though and was already reaching for one of the many bottles that he’d found in a conspicuously new trunk next to his bed before his brother had locked him in here and set Shura to guard. 

“It’ll feel good soon.” Rin promised, removing his finger and coating the first three digits with the slick before replacing them at Suguro’s entrance, prodding gently. “Breathe out” he commanded. Suguro obliged, the exhale hitching in surprise when a slippery finger pressed in past the first knuckle. 

“Sometimes I do this to myself when I’m jacking off.” Rin confided as his other hand moved to cover Suguro’s dick, cradling sensitized flesh in a loose grip meant to tease more than anything else, while his finger thrust and probed at his insides. The larger man whined at the thought of Rin bringing himself to completion with slim fingers buried in his ass. 

He’d never fantasized about it before, but now it was guaranteed to feature prominently in all future masturbation sessions. 

A second finger prodded and slipped inside, the two stretching and thrusting and barely touching at something that made Suguro itch for…more? It was a confusing sensation, but he was convinced that clarity lay down the crossroads of More and Faster. 

Unconsciously, he spread his legs, body asking for more, even if mind hadn’t decided that that was what it wanted. Rin complied though, fingers retreating before a third came into play, stretching unused flesh with a burn that made Suguro whimper in need.

“And then I found out about this…” He crooked his fingers towards himself in a come-hither motion inside Suguro’s body, slightly differently textured flesh meeting the pads of his fingers. 

“Fuck!” Suguro swore, hips jerking up off the bed without his permission. The smile that swept across Rin’s face was one of fond familiarity mingled with wicked intent. It was breathtaking on the dark-haired young man. 

“Yeah” Rin hummed, attacking the spot ruthlessly with dexterous fingers, causing Suguro to jerk and jolt in time with Rin’s digits, a quivering moan rumbling up from the larger male’s chest. “Oh…oh God” he babbled, arms thrown over his head in a futile attempt to do something…he wasn’t sure what.

Rin growled low in his chest at the sight of his fingers buried in that virgin ass, and the muscles of Suguro’s thighs cording with tension, and quivering with delight – all because of him. 

“Bon…” Rin growled, the nickname seductive and profane falling from his lips. Suguro’s arms moved and he looked at Rin with lust-clouded eyes. 

The need in Rin’s voice and posture was glaringly obvious, and the larger man could only nod, voice rough with suppressed desire. 

“Please”

Rin growled a possessive noise before hastily coating his erection with the slick and lining it up with Suguro’s entrance, the head rubbing at sensitive flesh teasingly, before pressing in with surprising force. 

Suguro grunted, attempting to relax muscles that had clenched against the invasion, feeling a pressure deeper where fingers hadn’t been able to do much besides tease. Slowly – so slowly! Rin pressed inside, an eternity seemingly passing by before Rin’s balls tapped against Suguro’s flesh. 

“Oh…shit.” Suguro exclaimed. Rin whined low in his throat, the heat and pressure almost overwhelming. Leaning in, he licked at Suguro’s collarbone, teeth scraping over flesh. 

“Please…please say I can move.” Rin begged shamelessly. Suguro took a few deep breaths beneath him, before nodding and wrapping arms around Rin’s waist. Rin groaned, sliding out as far as he dared without fully exiting before pressing back in relentlessly. 

The motion drew a panting groan from each of them, and was repeated again, and again, the pace picking up with each inward thrust. 

Soon, Rin was grabbing onto Suguro’s calves and pressing them towards him – practically bending the man in half, as he pistoned in and out of the amazing heat. 

Something was building within Rin – more than an orgasm, more than affection. 

It was possession. 

The pure and selfish desire to be the only one to hold Suguro like this, to see the sweat bead on his forehead as Rin pounded into his willing body. To taste his precum on his tongue.

Reaching down, Rin grabbed Suguro’s dick firmly, pulling a happy moan from the male beneath him as he stroked in pointed counter-rhythm with his thrusts. When Rin pulled out, his palm met the head of Suguro’s cock – when he shoved in the base was encircled with sword-callused fingers. 

Something primal screamed inside Rin, and he released Suguro’s dick, despite the cry of dismay that emitted from the man. A feral growl, and glint of red in his electric blue eyes preceded him pulling out and bodily flipping the muscled male onto his hands and knees. 

Suguro moaned at the repositioning, and slid back eagerly once he felt the head of Rin’s length pressing against his hole once more. Rin’s hands gripped his hips hard, dragging him back onto him with powerful strokes. 

The primal howl inside of Rin grew more insistent as his orgasm loomed. Snarling, he leaned in over Suguro’s back and buried teeth into the flesh that smoothed the join of neck to shoulder, hips thrusting frantically as they both sought their end. 

An exultant shout came from Suguro, and the man quivered beneath Rin’s hands as he spilled himself onto the covers below, insides clenching erratically onto Rin’s dick, and hips jacking spastically. 

Rin rode the waves of Suguro’s orgasm, and a feeling of victory swirled through him. A trickle of blood escaped from where Rin’s teeth had clamped onto Suguro’s flesh, trailing forward over one shaking shoulder. 

Ecstasy crested and crashed over him in waves as he spilled himself into his lover, filling him with his seed, marking him, claiming him. A garbled cry escaped him, and a flare of blue light flashed behind his eyes. 

A few moments later, Rin muzzily opened his eyes – the young man dazed in his post-orgasmic haze. Suguro was looking over his shoulder, eyes on the trail of blood that ran down there.

“Oh shit!” Rin exclaimed, horrified at seeing the marks he’d left on the other. “Lemme go get a bandage!” 

“It’s fine” Suguro interrupted, wincing as Rin pulled out of him and a trickle of fluid escaped his body. “Shit” he muttered, twisting and pulling Rin’s slender form to lay down next to him. “For the record, Okumura – that was fucking awesome.”

Rin grinned, looking somewhat like a child. “Yeah?” He asked cockily, one eyebrow lifted in self-satisfaction and invitation. Suguro glared at the cocky expression before he softened and leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, but assured each other that everything had been okay – that nothing was regretted. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled against Rin’s lips. A discomfited expression ran across his face, and he pushed himself up, Rin protesting the motion with a whine. 

“Hang on, I need to use your bathroom.” Suguro said, patting Rin’s hip before dragging himself out of bed to the small bathroom that was part of Rin’s room. The door clicked shut behind him, and before long, Rin heard the running of water. 

Silence persisted a moment longer before “What the fuck!” echoed out of the small commode. Rin sat up, eyes on the door warily. The portal slammed open and Suguro stormed out, pissed and beautiful in all his naked glory. 

“Okumura.” He said lowly. Rin felt ice-water flood his veins. “Yes?” he asked warily. Slowly Suguro turned, exposing the shoulder Rin had bitten. 

“What the fuck is this?” Suguro pointed to the bite mark. Rin frowned and leaned in, eyes going wide in shock. 

“Uh.” 

Centered between the lurid red marks of Rin’s teeth was a small black flame – like a tattoo, but where both of them knew no tattoo bad been before. 

“Well” Rin said finally after a long silence. “You could always fuck me stupid and see if I get a tattoo too?”

Suguro turned and growled before pinning the younger man against the sheets, teeth dangerously close to Rin’s throat. Instead of fear, Rin felt himself rising again – aroused at the thought of Suguro claiming him in return, baring his throat as invitation.

“Let’s find out.” Suguro rumbled lowly, arousal back in full force, though he couldn’t have explained the phenomenon at the time. 

“Yeah.” Rin agreed, before capturing Suguro’s lips once more.

 

END


End file.
